


He Saved Me

by StydiaFate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Hurt/Comfort, Love, care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StydiaFate/pseuds/StydiaFate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fanfic, aftermath of 5x16</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Saved Me

## There they were, sitting on the steel table in Doctor Deatons office, Scott and Deaton went to get the pack while Natalie went to the sheriff station to add another complaint about Eichen House to the big pile they already have. So that left Stiles and Lydia.  
  
Lydia was leaning into Stiles as he held his arm around her in a protective manner. It was silent for a while, Lydia hadn’t heard this type of silence in a while, it was so calming. She never thought silence could be something you’d miss this much. The only thing she could hear was Stiles’ breathing. Up and down, up and down.  
  
“Stiles?” She said, it sounded vaguely like a question. “Mhmm” he answered as he looked at the petite, pale beauty in his arms. “I’m scared” She said, her voice breaking.  
  
Only hearing that, only just thinking about it made him mad. He didn’t want her to be scared. He didn’t want her to feel anything but happiness, and joy…but that’s sadly not life, at least not theirs. “So am I” He said. “But you know as long as I’m here I’ll do everything I can to keep you save, right?” She nodded. She knew he would. And it comforted her.  
He held her closer as she snuggled into his plaid shirt.  
  
“Lydia, I think we should get you home and cleaned up. Do you maybe want to stay with me tonight, just…you know, safety precautions and-“ “I’d love to” she said stopping the rambling.  
  
“Okay good” he said smiling as he jumped of the table. He wrapped his arm around her waist and helped her get off the table as they walked towards the Jeep. The car ride was silent as a soft song was playing on the radio. When they stopped at a red light Lydia’s hand found Stiles’ as she intertwined their fingers, Stiles looked at her, smiling, he raised her hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles. She was happy it was dark, so he couldn’t see how much she was blushing.  
  
When they pulled into the drive way of Stiles’ house the sheriffs car was not there, which probably meant he is working a night shift. Stiles opened the car door for Lydia as he helped her out. They made their way to the door and straight towards the kitchen as she sat down on the kitchen table as Stiles went to get the first aid kit in the bathroom.  
  
He returned with the kit and grabbed a disinfecting spray out of the box. “Lydia I’m gonna have to spray this on the wound in your head It’s gonna sting like a bitch”  
“I’ve had worse” she said.  
  
He sprayed it on the wound and cleaned up some wounds here and there until she was basically all patched up. As he went to shut the box she looked at him and giggled. “You forgot about yourself.” she said. She stood up slowly to grab a towel en wet it, at the sink her knees became weak as she started trembling, Stiles walked over to her and held her up from behind until the shaking stopped. “Thanks” she said smiling. She walked slowly to the counter and sat back onto it. She reached out to Stiles and tilted his head as she dabbed the towel to get the blood off of his ear.  
  
After patching each other up they made their way to Stiles’ room. He sat her down on the bed and went to his cabinet, he grabbed a red beacon hills sweatshirt a pair of black shorts. “Is it okay if you wear this for tonight?” He asked. “Yeah, of course.” She said. She grabbed her clothes and walked into the bathroom. As she changed her clothes she found herself looking into the mirror, she was so pale it looked like the life was drowned out of her and in a way it was.  
  
She sighed as she walked out of the bathroom to find Stiles just taking off his shirt to put on a new one, she never thought she’d say it but damn he looked good, when he noticed her he put his shirt faster than she could blink and laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his neck. “Sorry” he laughed nervously. She smiled back “You’ve got nothing to be sorry about, especially not after today” his cheeked turned slightly pink. “You look beautiful by the way.” He said smiling.  
  
Stiles stepped closer to her and gave her a hug. “You can stay here in my bed, I’ll take the couch okay?” it was quiet for a second and when he was just about to let go completely…  
  
“Stay” she said. “I don’t want to be alone, and I don’t want you to be alone either.” She said looking into his eyes.  
“you sure?” he asked her. And all she did was nod.  
  
Stiles held her hand as he leads her to his bed and they got in, he thought it would be awkward, but it wasn’t.  They both turned to look at each other and for the first time in a while it felt as if their lives were normal, just normal. “I’ve missed you so much” Stiles whispered, his voice breaking. “I missed you too” she said. They were so close to each other that their noses were almost brushing against each other.

## Stiles cradled Lydia’s head as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. She looked up at him as she whispered “You know I love you right?”   
  
Stiles’ heart skipped a beat but he tried to keep his cool. He nodded. “I love you too Lydia" He smiled. "We’ll make it. We always do.” He whispered “Yeah, we will.” She said. She pressed her face into his shirt, her arms around him tightly as if she was to scared to let go of him, thinking that he’ll disappear if she did. His arms were wrapped around her holding her as close as possible and the last thing she muttered was, he saved me

##  _“Stiles saved me”_  
  


 


End file.
